


Rumours

by jucee



Series: Cohabitation [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours spread quickly in Soul Society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

"Did you hear about Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou? They moved in together over the weekend," Matsumoto whispers to Nanao as they stand at the door, waiting for their captains to finish their meeting inside.

"Oh?" Nanao whispers back, looking nonchalant but adjusting her glasses in a way that indicates that she's willing to hear more.

"Yup. Yachiru moved in too, and they eat dinner together at night. How cute!"

***

"Did you hear about Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou? They got together over the weekend," Nanao whispers to Isane over afternoon tea.

Isane's eyes widen. "Really?" she whispers back.

"Kusajishi was there too. And they did it at night. Apparently it was very cute."

Isane gasps.

***

"Did you hear about Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou? They did it in front of Kusajishi-fukutaichou," Isane whispers to Hinamori, glancing around furtively.

"Did what?" Hinamori whispers back, looking confused as to why they're whispering since there's nobody around.

"You know... they did _it_ ," Isane whispers, her cheeks red.

Hinamori pauses for a second, then nods and smiles.

***

"Did you hear about Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou? They had a huge battle in front of Kusajishi-fukutaichou," Hinamori whispers knowingly to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya doesn't even look up from his paperwork. "Why are you whispering?" he asks, his voice at its normal volume.

"Shh!" Hinamori whispers, frowning. "It's meant to be a secret... I guess they don't want everybody talking about it?"

Hitsugaya pauses for a second, then looks up with a grin.

***

"So I hear you two are doing it," Hitsugaya says to Byakuya and Zaraki as they're walking to a captains' meeting.

"And where did you hear that?" Byakuya asks coolly. Zaraki ambles along behind them, and doesn't look like he's even listening.

Hitsugaya shrugs. "Everybody's been talking about it for days."

Byakuya doesn't reply, and Zaraki seems to be staring at Byakuya's ass. Hitsugaya shudders.

They walk the rest of the way in awkward silence, until Hitsugaya finally says, "There's one thing I don't get. What does Kusajishi have to do with it?"


End file.
